We Belong Together…Forever
by Midnight Dahlia
Summary: Matt Hardy has found a new love in Julie Pierce. However, Julie, a little neurotic and insecure, fears that Matt still has feelings for Amy (Lita). How far will she go to insure no one comes between her and Matt?


Disclaimer: I Don't own anyone in the WWE. 

We Belong Together…Forever

Chapter 1

The tension is thick between the once happy couple. As Matt Hardy drives himself to the airport with his new girlfriend, Julie Pierce, both cannot help but wonder if their relationship will be strong enough to last. Julie glances at Matt and notices his gaze vacantly focusing on the clear dark road. She decides to end the silence.

"Matt, is this what we have to look forward to whenever you have to return to work? I mean seriously babe this is ridicules. I don't understand why you always have to leave mad at me?" 

Without any warning, the car quickly swerves to the side of the road where he stops. 

"What the fuck is your problem Matt?" Julie yells, her deep blue eyes intensely fixed on him.

Calmly, without a word Matt puts the car in park and turns off the engine. His brown eyes meet Julie's. He lets out a heavy sigh when he sees the fright and unhappiness on her face.

Running a hand through his dark hair he softly says, "Look Julie you know I love you. It's just that I'm getting a little frustrated with your nagging whenever I have to go back on the road. You knew that me leaving for long periods of time was part of the job."

"I know Matt, I just wish that you would see where I'm coming from when I ask you to stay. We have been dating for almost a year and we never get to spend any time together. When you're home all you do is sleep or think about wrestling. I didn't move to North Carolina with you to be ignored. Maybe a long vacation together will allow us to get to know each other even better." Julie slips her hand in his as a single tear rolls down the right side of her face. 

"You know full well how much wrestling means to me. Not to mention that you, of all people, should know how it affects relationships. Your best friend is a wrestler. I see no need to ask for time off to go on a vacation. I spend all my days off with you and when I am at work, I call. I think you should be thankful I'm not out screwing around behind your back!" He angrily removes his hand from hers; "It was so much easier when I was dating someone in the business." He pounds his fist hard on the steering wheel in frustration.

"What is that suppose to mean? Do you still have feelings for Amy? Do you wish you were still with her? Is that it?" She shrieks smacking Matt on the arm.

Grabbing a hold of her wrist he can't help but laugh, "Will you relax!"

"Why are you laughing?" She asks her ego slightly hurt by his laughter.

"Because of your overreaction. I wasn't making reference about wanting Amy. I simply meant that I never had to deal with these issues before. Maybe that's why I have little patience for this drama. Look, I love you and if you love me then please understand that this is my job and my passion."

"Fine I will understand and support you. Only on one condition, you take me with you on the road this week." 

Worn-out and feeling defeated Matt responds, "There isn't anything I can say that would change your mind about going is there?"

"No there isn't."

"Well then, I guess book the next flight to New York." 

"Thank you baby!" She smiles. "I will try and reserve a flight for tomorrow. "

Matt leans into her, brushes a strand of her long black hair out of her face, and softly kisses her lush lips.

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat." She says when they part for air.

"I forgive you. God knows I always do." He says as he starts up the car.

***

"Shit I don't have much time. The flight leaves in fifteen minutes." He says looking at his watch, "sorry our good-byes can't be longer but that stop killed a lot of time." Matt whispered as he grabs Julie into a warm embrace in front of the terminal.

"That's alright. Normally I would be pissed and crying right now but I will see you soon." They passionately kiss one last time. When they part, they say a quick goodbye and go their separate ways.

Happily skipping to her dark blue BMW, she hears a ringing coming form her purse. Stopping and digging through it, she finally finds her cell phone.

"Hello?" Shocked at the voice on the other end she quickly becomes enraged. 

"Listen, I don't know why the hell you are calling my cell but don't ever call again… he what? He's the one who gave you my number? In all honesty, I really don't give a shit who gave you my number just don't call again!" 

Full of rage, she, without second thought, throws the phone to the ground. Watching it shatter she mumbles, "I knew she would try something like this! I knew it! It's a damn good thing I am going to New York. The sooner I get there the sooner I can put that bitch in her place!"

*AN- I know that this chapter is short but it is just an introduction for things to come. So in other words, the chapters should be getting longer as the story picks up =D


End file.
